oneshot danny sam series
by psychichusky
Summary: so a one shotseries i thought i should start one. ok so new chapter up. chapter 11 is called haunted. halloween angst. attempted suicided so don't read if you don't like. read and enjoy! oh username use to be bubbles888 plz R
1. nightmare

1Danny came to check on sam after his patrol every night. But this night was different. When he came to sam's house...something was...different. When he saw her she was in a cold wet with her blankets on the ground with her pillow. She was tossing and turning. She was...having a nightmare.

**...sam's nightmare...**

_Sam was taken to a hospital type house where she was getting surgery done_. _She didn't know what kind of surgery but she knew it was not real. No doctor told her she needed it. She just got a letter in the mail saying that she needed it. Her parents made her come but sam brought her grandmother and danny for support. They parked in the garage and went to sam's room. When they got her settled in_ _a young doctor came in and explained the procedure. Her parents didn't take much attention to the young man but danny did and was concerned about sam needing a surgery that she didn't even know she needed to have till a letter came._

_After the doctor left, everyone else did to. Her parents went home while her grandmother went to her room since that place was also a hotel for family of the patients. Danny just went outside to get fresh air. A few minutes after they all left the doctor came in her room again only carrying something she couldn't quite make out._

"_Little samantha. Are you ready to die?" the doctor asked._

"_What do you mean die. I thought I came here to get surgery." sam said a little scared._

"_Oh no my child. I sent that letter so I could get you here to kill you from the inside." he replied_

"_W-why w-ould you want to k-kill m-m-me?" sam stuttered now very much scared._

"_Because hon in the future you ruin my life. You marry your true love and you are so advanced and smart that you get my job. From that point on for me my life went down hill. My wife left me. I had to life in the street. And you had a nice large home with you husband and little children."_

"_Please don't kill me. I won't take that job. I promise." sam pleaded._

"_To late. Disrobe. I might as well have a little fun with you before I kill you. Oh and I might as well have the grandmother watch. She's next anyway." he said with a smirk._

"_No don't hurt my grandmother." sam pleaded. Then she saw her grandmother being rolled in by a nurse._

"_Now disrobe." he commanded sam. Sam took off her shirt. (She had an undershirt on) and threw it at the man. She made a mad dash for the door and opened it. She ran across the hard wood floors to the garage. When she entered she saw the garage door still closing._

'_**my parents just left. Maybe I can catch them.' sam thought**_

_she rolled under the garage door but saw danny watching off the car in the distance. She ran to danny. Maybe he can protect her._

"_Danny help me!" she said running into his arms. Danny looked at sam with a concerning loving face that she never seen before. But she paid no mind to that._

"_What is it sam." danny asked in a soft voice._

"_The doctor. he's trying to kill me. He said I ruined his life in the future so now he wants to kill me but first have his 'fun with me' with my grandma watching then she's next." sam said sobbing after she said it. Danny's face hardened._

"_Don't worry sam. I'll make sure you are ok." danny said rapping his arms around her._

_But that did not calm sam's nerves._

_...in the real world with danny..._

"Sam come on wake up. Just wake up sam." danny said shaking her. Finally sam's eyes fluttered open. She saw danny and hugged him to death (no pun intended). Danny felt moisture through his suit and he remembered he was still in phantom form. He switched back to fenton form.

"Sammy what happened. What was it about." Sam told danny about her dream with the occasional break because sam was crying so hard.

"Don't worry Sammy. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I love you." danny said. Eyes going wide with that last statement. Sam looked at him with shocked in her eyes. Then her face softened. She brought her head up to danny's and kissed him with all the passion that has been building up. When the kiss broke they were both out of breath. Neither spoke. They just looked into each other eyes. Sam was the first to say anything.

"I love you too danny. And I know you'll never let anyone hurt me. It just scares me that I can't always protect myself."

"I know Sammy. That's just the independent you talking but I don't mind protecting you. Sammy all ghost have an obsession. You're the obsession of my ghost half. Protecting you is. So sammy you don't need to always protect yourself. I'm always here."

"Thanks danny. I'm so tired but I can't sleep alone. You mind keeping me company?" sam asked.

_**(Not like that pervs)**_

"Of course I don't but as soon as you fall asleep I have to leave."

"Ok just don't leave until your sure I'm asleep." sam said with a yawn. She hugged herself to danny's chest and fell into a peaceful sleep. Danny laid down and hugged sam to him and fell asleep soon after sam. With one last thought he fell asleep.

'_Well my parents are away anyway as so with sam's it wouldn't hurt to just stay with her tonight.'_

And fell in a deep sleep along with sam where they dreamed of their futures together.

_**The end.**_

_**Ok so what you think. Well FYI the dream sam had is one I had last night only except of danny it was my mom and instead of sam's parents leaving it was my brother but other wise it was like the same. So tell me wad you tink. Oh and I own nothing but the dream. Look out for the next oneshot.**_


	2. he's everybody's fool

1_**Ok so I'm writing another story and I know its been a little while but my dad is getting better. Ok so heres a fic that came to mind when I heard everybody's fool by evanescence. So on with the fic.**_

_**He's everyone's fool**_

_**SAM'S POV**_

its been only one summer and everything has changed. Danny is going back out with Valerie and she has become a total witch. She's popular again and danny is also populated because of it. He won't even look at me anymore. I only talked to him once since this happened and he said its fine. It won't get to his head and he's fooling everyone. Now look at him. Tucker is now also joined the popular's because he's dating star. Now I'm alone. They both betrayed me. All three of them called me up and told me to come to the park. When I got there the other popular kids dumped pink paint all over me. I ran home crying. I thought they were my friends. Well now is the talent show. This is the last day that they have to see me. I walked out onto stage getting in front of the audience.

"This song is dedicated to danny, tucker and Valerie. My former friends before the betrayed me." I said angrily. I spotted them in the back row. They looked upset. But not in the angry way. In the guilty way. Well its to late now.

"This is the last day you'll _EVER_ see me."

_**NO POV**_

sam nodded her head to note she was ready to start and the music came on.

_Perfect by nature_

_icons of self indulgence_

_just what we all need_

_more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
_

danny valerie and tucker knew it was directed to all of them at this point.

_look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she_

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed meand somehow you've got everybody fooled

that was directed to valerie and she knew it. She felt so guilty now.

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie _

_i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore_

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

_  
it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool_

'**I can't believe how I betrayed sam so much. I loved her. I guess she felt the same way. I have to stop her. Who knows what she'll do.' **danny thought.

Sam left the stage in tears going down her face. The whole audience was quiet. The song was so intense that it effected all of them. Sam ran home to get her stuff and leave.

_**SAM POV**_

I finished grabbing my stuff and got in my car to go anywhere but here. And I set on the road. Leaving behind my problems, worries, and fears and I'll never come back. Ever. It is just to painful. I don't have a map but I'll just follow the wind. It always helped me before. Who knows I might find a place at Pennsylvania. Just anywhere but here. I'll give up my memories and started a whole new life. One without ghost, danny fenton, or danny phantom. Good bye amity park. Forever.

_**DANNY POV**_

I got to her house and searched it. Nothing. She left. I have no idea where to but I can only hope and search. I can't let her go without a fight. I know she hates me but I can still try. I just hope I can find her before she gets in trouble.

_**END OR IS IT???**_

_**OK SO HERE WAS ANOTHER STORY. I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I THINK ITS INTENSE. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO SAM AND DANNY AND THE GANG LET ME KNOW AND I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUEL ONESHOT. I ALREADY HAVE ONE IN MIND. SO LET ME KNOW.**_


	3. sk8er boi

**SK8ER BOI**

_**Ok ya'll new oneshot. Now this one I got the idea while listening to said song(look at the title) ok so read and review.**_

Danny was in class watching Paulina Sanchez. Again.

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say_

But this time was different. Danny was watching her in phantom form at her ballet lesson.

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell _

_But secretly she wanted him as well_

Paulina's ballet class was over and she was walking out when she ran into danny 'fenton'.

"H-hi Paulina. I..I was wondering I-if y-you wanted to go out with m-me." danny stuttered out. Paulina wanted to say yes. But she couldn't.

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Her friends thought he was so weird and that it was strange that he always wore baggy clothes.

"no way loser!" she said and walked off.

the next day at school

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

Paulina was always being wooed by people like dash baxter.

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

They would be in Mr. Lancer's class and Paulina would just day dream.

_She needed to come back down to earth_

"MISS SANCHEZ!" Mr. Lancer yelled snapping paulina out of her daydreaming.

"WHAT!" Paulina yelled back

"would you mind paying attention." Lancer said and went back to teaching.

"whatever." Paulina muttered

5 days later

"I can't believe my papa is making me baby sit my little brother!" Paulina yelled do herself.

_5 days from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby she's all alone_

Paulina was bored so she turned on her TV only to see Danny phantom on TV. He was fighting a unknown ghost that knocked him out of the air. As he was falling two white rings formed around his stomach and turned him into the Danny Fenton geek.

_She turns on tv_

_Guess who she sees_

_Sk8er boi rocking up mtv_

"you heard it here on MTV first folks. Danny phantom is the one and only danny fenton!" the guy on the screen said.

"OMG! THE LOSER'S MY PRECIOUS INVISOBIL! I HAVE TO CALL STAR!" paulina yelled and grabbed the phone.

"star did you watch MTV?" Paulina said

"yea we are all heading down town to see him."

"I'm coming too." Paulina told her.

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they've ordered tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

Paulina pushed her way through the crowd to get to the head of it. She sees danny let go of sam and change back to phantom while flying up to the sky.

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up the man that she turned down_

Danny is up in the sky with the ghost again fighting it with all his might. Danny was getting pretty beaten but did not give up.

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said see you later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a ecto-star_

_Living on his ecto-spar_

_To show pretty face she what he's worth_

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said see you later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now hes a ecto-star_

_Living on his ecto-spar_

_To show pretty face she what he's wooooorth_

Danny finally beat the ghost and put it in the thermos. He eased his way back to the center of the crowd.

"wait invisobill! I love you. Will you go out with me?" Paulina asked danny changed back to fenton form and turned to her.

"ok well 1) its danny phantom! Not _invisobill_ and 2) sorry paulina but………….." he cut himself off.

Sam walked out from behind him and he smiled at her.

"sorry paulina but me and danny. We are more then just good friends so I guess tough luck. You had so many chances at him. You turned you back to all of them well now hes mine so I guess that's how this story ends." sam finished and kissed danny.

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more just good friends _

_This is how the story ends_

_To bad you that you couldn't see_

_See the man a boy could be_

_There is more the meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is in side_

Sam and danny are always together now. They are madly in love and really make each other happy.

_He's just a boy_

_I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other world_

Danny and sam are together at school talking.

"I'm sorry I always denied it. If I didn't then we would probably been together long ago." sam said

"well your not the only one who was denied it. I did too." danny told her laughing

_I'm with the sk8er boi_

_I said see you later boi_

_I'll be back stage after the fight_

_I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about girl you use to know_

"Danny just remember I will always wait for you when you go to fight ghosts. That is if I don't go with you myself." sam said.

"sam. How about we write a song?" danny asked

"why do you have an inspiration?" sam asked him getting out some paper and a pencil.

"you could say that." danny said and looked over his shoulder where you see a miserable paulina. Danny chuckled.

"how about you also add it to your demo your making." danny said

"ok sounds good." she replied.

_I'm with the sk8er boi_

_I said see you later boi_

_I'll be back stage after the fight_

_I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about girl you use to know_

_**END!**_

_**OK SO NOT MY BEST BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I GOT THIS INSPERATION FROM THE SONG SO LET ME KNOW. REVIEW!**_


	4. just friends

**Ok guys I know its been a lil while but here is a new one shot. So enjoy. Oh and I only own the story and my ideas/fantasies.**

Its been 7 years since the disastroud almost struck the earth. And today is the happiest day in the town of amity park. The town love birds were getting married. Lets take you into their wedding day shall we.

"oh sammykins you look beautiful!" sams mother exclaimed viewing her daughter in a white wedding dress. I know not sam but she made an exception in her goth clothing for this special day.

"she's right sam. You look gorgeous." said a pregnant jazz.

"thanks guys. I'm just so nervous. You know how I feel right guys?" sam ask the women.

"of coarse sam. When I married tucker I was a nervous wreck! I didn't come out of my room for 2 days right before the wedding." jazz told her. You see jazz married tucker about a year ago. They were happily married with a child due in 5 months.

"ok sam its almost time." her mother told her. "your father will be in in a little bit. I have to go to my seat and jasmine has to go to the line to enter."

"ok mom. Thanks." sam told her

"of course sweetie." her mom and jazz left and sam went to the full length mirror to make sure she's not forgetting anything.

She had to admit she did think she looked good. She had a full length dress. But none of the puffy crap. No it was sleek and straight. It was strapless and the bodice of the dress was gorgeous. It was in a corset design. And it had beading in it. The dress simmered in the light. Her hair was down and to her lower back slightly curled at the ends. Sam hated this. So she grabbed an elastic band and put her hair in a pony tail. Her makeup was done the same way as when she was 14.

"sammy honey?" sam heard coming from the door.

"come in dad." she called back. He came in and smiled at her daughter.

"oh Sammie you look beautiful." he told her walking over to her.

"thanks dad." sam replied. "are you ready to go?" she asked him.

"I sure am. Come on. Its almost time." he said hold out a hand for her. Sam grabbed her bouquet that had dark red roses with sprigs of lavender in it. She took her fathers hand and walk to the large door of the church.

The music started playing giving this father and daughter their que. The large doors opened and all eyes were on them. Sam walked down the isle with her dad and looked at danny who was in awe. Danny looked pretty good. Her had on a james bond type of tux. White shirt, white jacket, black pants, black tie. His hair as messy as ever. Sam arrived at the front of the church.

"who gives this young woman away?" the priest asked.

"her mother and I do." Mr. Manson said. He let go of sams arm and walked to his seat next to his wife and held the crying woman's hand.

Sam grabbed danny's hand and walked up the small amount of stairs.

"dearly beloved. We have gathered here today to witness the union of Daniel James Fenton and Samantha Elizabeth Manson. If anyone objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace." no one spoke so the priest opened the book to continue.

"Daniel James Fenton do you take Samantha Elizabeth Manson to be your wife? In sickness or in heath, in the good times and the bad, till death do you part."

"I do."

"and Samantha Elizabeth Manson do you take Daniel James Fenton? In sickness and in health, in the good times and the bad, till death do you part."

"I do."

"then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said.

'_finally'_ they both though. They leaned in and joined in a deep and passionate kiss. Their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I now introduce the first Mr. and Mrs. Daniel fenton." the priest said and everyone cheered as the couple ran down the isle to the door. They were heading to sam's parents home for the reception.

**AT THE RECEPTION **

"ok can I have everyone's attention please." danny said into the microphone on stage. Everyone turned their head to him.

"well first off I'd like to thank everyone for coming. And I have a special treat. I will be singing a song." everyone looked shocked. No one ,not even sam, new he sang. "this song is dedicated to my new wife, sam fenton. God I love saying that. This is called just friends. Hit it tuck."

The music started.

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_Its cool were just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know its casual_

_Its cool we're just _

Everyone knew this part of the song was talking bout when they were clueless and not together.

_I don't want to lead you on (no)_

_The truth is I've grown foooond_

_Yeaaaaaa_

And this part was about when he was with Valerie.

_Everyone knows its meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreamin_

_But its cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on im_

_Just one word sentences_

_Its cool we're just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We would talk and talk all day_

_Yea_

_Everyone knows its meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreamin_

_But its cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

Everyone knows this time period. Only a few months ago danny was spazzing out. He was worried he would say the wrong thing and embarrass himself in front of the whole church.

_She walks down the isle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cause now we're more then,_

_Friends_

_Everyone knows its meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on your mind_

_It'll happen_

_we've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreamin_

_Just keep on thinking _

_Of when we use to be just friends_

_(la la la la)_

_(la la la la)_

_(la la la la)_

_(when we use to be just friends)_

_When we use to beee_

_(la la la la)_

_(la la la la) yea_

_(la la la la) yea_

_When we use to be just friends._

The song ended and everyone cheered. Sam's eyes were welling up with tears. It described her and danny's whole relationship. From them denying to their wedding day. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day. A few hours later danny and sam went on a cage to go on their (what danny and sam considered) their long awaited honeymoon to the greek islands. And the beginning of their happily ever after.

_**END**_

_**SO WAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. I THINK IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER BUT I HAD THAT IDEA FOR DAYS SINCE I HEARD THAT SONG FROM MY FAVE BAND EVER. THE JONAS BROTHERS! THEY ARE GREAT. SO ANYWAY REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF THIS STORY WAS WORTH THE HOUR I WORKED ON IT. PEACE AND LOVE.**_

_**MAGIC TINK 101**_


	5. phantastic

**Ok everyone time for another oneshot! This song was inspired by a song in my moms car by linkin park. Now I present...**

**PHANTASTIC**

"I don't understand. We don't have an assembly scheduled today. Do you have any ideas Sam?" tucker foley asked his best friend looking up from his PDA.

"I have no idea tucker. Hey tucker have you seen danny today?" she asked him.

"oh I know you want to see him. But anyway no I haven't. It's probably just a ghost. You know how they get." Tucker told her.

"_That's what I'm afraid about." _She muttered under her breath.

In the audience Sam and tucker were still confused but everyone else was just like 'oh well at least we get out of class'. Then they all saw Danny Fenton on stage.

"um...h-hi everyone. Um...yea...i-I'm going to s-sing. Yea that's it. Sing. This is d-dedicated to...all of...amity park...and most of all...s-sam." Danny said nervously. That was the music's cue and it started.

_I dreamed I was missing,_

_You were so scared,_

_No one would listen,_

_Cause no one else cared._

_After my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear,_

_What am I leaving,_

_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me,_

_I want you to know._

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some,_

_Reasons to be missed._

This part was basicly dedicated to sam. But the town was confused why he was singing this song of all songs. And why he was singing at all.

_Don't resent me,_

_And when your feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest._

_Leave out all the rest._

And back to sam dedication.

_Don't be afraid,_

_I've taken my beating,_

_I've shared what I made,_

_I'm strong on the surface,_

_Not all the way through,_

_I've never been perfect,_

_But neither have you._

Sam smiled. She always told him no one is perfect. That means no one.

_so if your asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some,_

_Reasons to be missed._

_Don't resent me,_

_And when your feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside,_

_You've learned to hide so well,_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me,_

_From my self,_

_I can't be who you are._

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some,_

_Reasons to be missed._

_Don't resent me,_

_And when your feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside,_

_You've learned to hide so well,_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me,_

_From my self,_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are._

The song ended and after it did danny started talking.

"that really was a dream. Now if I do go missing before I do I need to tell everyone something." He said. He looked at sam and jerked his head noting he wanted her up there to. She got up and went on stage, blushing while doing so, and went over to danny.

"I need to tell the world 2 things. First off. Sam, I love you. You the only thing that has kept me going through the years. If it wasn't for you I would be long gone now. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it." Danny said and kissed her. She kissed back happily. After the kiss ended sam looked and danny and said.

"danny you clueless idiot. Its about time." And pulled him into another kiss. After they broke apart do to realizing they just kissed infront of the whole town. Danny turned back to the camera and spoke yet again.

"everyone. My other thing I need to tell you all is this. I am not only danny fenton, loser, and 'C' student. I am also. Danny phantom, public enemy #1 and the savior of this town." Everyone gasped at this and started murmuring amongst them-selves.

"wait if your danny phantom how can you be alive and dead?!" dash asked.

"I'm a half ghost after a lab accident 3 years ago when I was14." Danny replied.

"if you really are my beloved ghost boy prove it!" you can guess who said that.

"ok then." Then two rings formed around danny's waist and travled to opposite sides of is body to turn him into danny phantom. Everyone gasped again.

"everyone I have not been hurting you..." danny was cut off by sam.

"ok everyone. I know it's a big thing but danny never wanted to harm anyone. He wouldn't harm a fly unless it was destroying this town. Three years ago I convinced him to go into the broken ghost portal back at his house. After he went in he tripped on a loose wire and hit the on button. After that he became a half ghost. At that point he decided to use his powers to protect this town. And no matter how much you hunted him, and hired hunters, and insulted and/or made him known as an enemy he still saved all your butts. At that mayor thing was a framed thing. A ghost named walker over shadowed the mayor and held danny's arm to make it look like danny was going to hurt him. Ghost have been coming and going. He is the reason we are not all 6 feet under. So don't judge him because of the past 3 years cause they were all accidents!" sam finished. Everyone was speechless along with danny.

**At danny's house**

Maddie and jack were speechless thinking how they could not know that their son was a ghost. Jazz left the room smiling and whispered.

"good job little brother."

**Back at the auditorium**

Finally danny smiled and went over to sam. He kissed her as a thank you, then he picked her up bridal style and flew off. Once they were out of the building they could hear applause. But not just from the auditorium. But from the whole town. Danny and sam then knew that their lives are going to be good. No not good. They'll be phantastic.

_**ALRIGHT EVERYONE WHAT YOU THINK? I THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG CHOICE. AND DO THE VOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE. THANKS ALL. OH AND WAT DO YA'LL THINK OF MY KNEW USERNAME?**_


	6. freakum dress

**FREAKUM DRESS**

**Enjoy. May be a lil ooc. Sorry but I love this song and had to put it in a fic.**

It was the school talent show and Danny and tucker were enjoying it. There were cheer leaders and gymnastics, and martial artist. But they had not seen Sam all day. Danny and sam are now dating as were tucker and jazz and surprisingly Kwan and Valerie were to and part of the gang. I know Kwan does not seem like the type to give up the popularity. But he did. But speaking of the girls Danny, tucker, and Kwan never saw any of them that day. It was the last act but first a small intermission. Everyone went to get snacks but the guys stayed and talked. Then Danny saw Mr. lancer on stage checking microphones. Then he saw Valerie coming out in a short silk yellow robe that ended at her knees. She talked to lancer for a second. I looked at Kwan and he noticed Valerie to. I looked back up and saw jazz in a long silk pink robe. She talked to lancer with Valerie. I saw tucker staring at her. That got me pissed. But anyway I looked back and saw Sam My Sam on stage in a mini black silk robe that ended mid-thigh. She had her signature scowl on her face and glared at Valerie. Valerie rolled her eyes and looked into the audience and saw us. She whispered to the other girls. They looked this way and both blushed and ran off the stage. Valerie rolled her eyes again and followed.

After the intermission Mr. Lancer got back on stage and began to speak in the microphone.

"Ok everyone for our last act will be Valerie, Sam, and jazz. They will be singing." He said then walked off stage. The girls came on stage still in the robes.

The music started with them still in the robes. The boys were confused but kept watching.

_Jazz:_

_To be or not to be,_

_Not_

_Valerie:_

_Hold up,_

_Bring the beat back._

_Jazz:_

_Stop,_

_I ain't ready yet._

_Valerie:_

_Wait,_

_Let me fix my hair_

_Sam: _

_Yes, yes,_

_Yes man,_

_Now pass me my dress._

At this point Valerie took off her robe to reveal a knee length yellow dress that was extremely low cut.

_Valerie:_

_I think I'm ready,_

_Been locked up in the house way to long,_

_Time to get it,_

_Cause once again he's out doing wrong,_

_And my girls are so real_

_Said its been a minute since I had some,_

_He's been actin up,_

_But he won't be the only one._

_All:_

_Cause when he acts wrong,_

_That's when you put it on,_

_Been on him uptight,_

_This is your song,_

_Hold out your back,_

_Time to impress,_

_Pull out your freakum dress,_

_Valerie:_

_(Oooh) put your freakum dress on _

_(Oooh) put your freakum dress on  
(Oooh) put your freakum dress on _

_(Oooh) put your freakum dress on  
(Oooh) Every woman got one _

_(Oooh) Shut it down when the time's come  
(Oooh) Pull out the big gun _

_(Oooh) and put your freakum dress on_

Valerie backed up and Sam went forward. She took off her robe and through it into the roaring audience and it landed on Danny's lap. She had on a very short black mini dress that was low cut and backless. It was so short that it left very little to the imagination.

_Sam:_

_Soon as you saw me,_

_Turned on by how the dress was fittin right,_

_Short and backless,_

_Seeing my silhouette in the moon light,_

_Such an attraction,_

_Keep telling me my outfits so nice,_

_Little do he know,_

_My man gonna take it off tonight_

Danny blushed at what she said. As all the guys hooted and hollered at Sam. Man did he get mad.

_All:_

_Cause when he acts wrong,_

_That's when you put it on,_

_Been on him uptight,_

_This is your song,_

_Hold out your back,_

_Time to impress,_

_Pull out your freakum dress,_

_sam:_

_Oooo. Put your freakum dress on,_

_Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on _

_Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh Every woman got one _

_Oooh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oooh Pull out the big gun _

_Oooh and put your freakum dress on_

Then it was jazz's turn to go forward. When she go there she pulled off the robe to reveal a long pink dress with a long slit going all the way to her mid-thigh the neck went all the way down to a little past her belly button.

_Jazz:_

_All the lady's,_

_You with this,_

_And your dressed up,_

_In your dresses,_

_And your bestest with no reason,_

_When you put it on its an invitation,_

_When they play your song get up and shake it,_

_Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it,_

_Spin it all around and take it to the ground,_

_When you put it on its an invitation,_

_When they play your song get up and shake it,_

_Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it,_

_Spin it all around and take it to the ground,_

_All:_

_Cause when he acts wrong,_

_That's when you put it on_

_Been on him uptight,_

_This is your song,_

_Hold out your back,_

_Time to impress,_

_Pull out your freakum dress_

_Jazz:  
Oooo. Put your freakum dress on,_

_Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on _

_Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh Every woman got one _

_Oooh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oooh Pull out the big gun _

_Oooh and put your freakum dress on_

_Sam:_

_Ladies looky here,_

_When you've been with your man for a long time,_

_Every now and then you got to go in the back of the closet and pull out that freakum dress_

_I got my freakum dress on,_

_I got my freakum dress on,_

_I got my freakum dress on,_

_I got my freakum dress on._

The song ended and all the men in the audience were still drooling including the guys. When the girls were off stage they guys ran to the back stage to meet up with their girlfriends. When they got there the girls just put on their robes back on with their backs turned to the guys. The girls were talking about their performance and the guys were silently battling who goes first. Finally one of the guys got the courage. Tucker put both his hands up and walked over to jazz from behind and hugged her. She was shocked till he whispered in her ear. Then she giggled. The other girls saw tucker and smiled. Then they turned around facing their own men. They walked slowly and seductively over to them. Valerie wrapped her arms around kwan and kissed him. Sam went over to danny and also wrapped her arms around her and gave him the deepest kiss between the two. When they broke apart she hugged him and he whispered to her.

"so did you really mean what you said?" Danny asked seductively.

"you mean the 'my mans going to take it off tonight.' ?" she asked back. She felt him nod. "well I was thinking tonight. And tomorrow night and every night after that." She replied. She felt two hands grab her butt. She giggled and pulled away. He laughed as well and pulled her back so her back is to his chest. She giggled a little more then saw jazz and tucker, and Valerie and kwan in the same positions as them.

"so how did you guys decide to do this?" Danny asked. Jazz and Sam looked at each other then at Valerie.

"her." They stated pointing to Valerie.

"so what. I told you two the boy's would like it. And I was right." Valerie defended.

"your right there val." Tucker told her.

"yea oh and where did you guys get the dresses and robes. I really like them." Kwan asked the girls.

"the outfits were hand picked and bought by the rich goth of the group." Valerie told them. The guys looked at Sam with disbelief. And Sam started blushing at the attention.

"ok so what if I chose them. I was put in charge of them and I really enjoyed it. Except the pink." Sam said gagging. "plus I really like this outfit." Sam said.

"then why don't you dress more like this." Danny asked her.

"danny you only want her to dress like this cause it turns you on." Kwan accused him. Danny blushed and quickly denied it.

"oh don't worry dan. I bought a ship load of cloths from that place. Things I hand picked. You can see some tonight. My place 10? My parents are out of town for the week." She told him seductively turning around to face him. She also had a smile on her face.

"you bet sammy. I have to go. I'll be there at 10." They kissed. When they broke apart they looked at the others. Valerie and kwan just left. And tucker was standing with jazz with jazz whispering in his ear. Suddenly he stiffened. Jazz giggled and walked off saying:

"don't forget. Ok tuck."

"I don't think I want to know." Danny said. "so how _did_ Valerie convince you to do this?"

"well if you have to know she blackmailed me." Sam said.

"black mailed? You? With what?" danny asked her.

"well you know when I went to that summer camp the summer before we got together?" he nodded. "well I kinda hooked up with someone there. I broke it off after we became an us. But I never told you." She told him wincing.

"WHAT WHO WAS IT?! WHERE DOES HE LIVE?! I'LL KILL HIM!!" danny yelled.

"ok just to answer your questions: 1) his name is Elliot ,but I did not know it was him. Another identity, 2)I won't let you kill him so no address and finally 3) look and answer number 2. does that answer it all?" danny calmed down a little but was still angry and frustrated.

"how far did you go?" danny asked very frustrated.

"how far did we go?! Defiantly not as far as us. Just a little kissing. That's its. Danny do you really think I'm _that_ easy?" sam asked him getting upset.

"your right" he sighs "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" sam smiled at him.

"theres nothing to forgive. Oh I have to go get ready for tonight. Don't forget 10 o'clock." Sam told him walking backwards to the door.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Love you."

"love you too." Sam said smiling. It was finally happening. The beginning of her forever.


	7. graduation

**GRADUATION**

Today was the day. The day sam was graduation. It didn't come any closer through the years. Sam had suck-y high school life. Danny dated Valerie and left her, tucker dated star and left her. So sam was alone from sophomore through senior year. The only friend she had was jazz which really helped her. Jazz helped her a lot. Especially after the _summer_. You see the summer after freshman year danny and sam went to a party. At the party someone spiked the drinks and danny and sam ended up doing _things_. After that sam ended up pregnant. She remember the whole thing but danny forgot about everything. A few months later sam gave birth to a premature baby boy which she named Daniel in honor of his father. Danny never new she was even pregnant. Daniel is now 2 ½. Sams parents were so upset that they kicked her out. But luckily sams grandma moved out of that house and into a new one, still in amity park, and let sam and Daniel live there. Sam is going to college at amity Park College and she will stay there till she gets a degree and then, when her grandmother dies, she gets the house and she will live in amity forever. Right now sam was getting ready for her graduation and she was going to bring Daniel with her. She put on a black dress that went to her knees and had a lilac sash across her mid-section.

"mommy do hwave to were dis ting?" a small voice said.

"yes danny you do. Now let me help you with you tie." Sam said picking up her son and tying on his white tie. Sam changed so much in the three years since freshmen year. Her hair grew and got very curvy and she wore different clothes but that's another subject. Little Daniel looked so much like his dad with his moms eyes.

"thwank you mommy! Lewts go!" he said jumping of his moms lap and running for his jacket.

"hold on Daniel. Let me put on my shoes." Sam put on her shoes and walk over to her son who was waiting impatiently. Sam put on her jacket and grabbed her car keys.

"grand ma are you going to meet us there?" sam yelled.

"of course boubala. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sam smiled.

"come ON mommy. Wee need to goooo."

"alright alright. Lets go."

_**AT GRADUATION**_

"hello everyone. Now before we have you pick up your diplomas we have a very special person whos going to sing us a song. I am very proud of this young girl since she had a lot on her plate. She lost her only 2 friends, she was kicked out of her house, and she kept her grades up while taking care of her young son." Mr. lancer said. Everyone was muttering. 'who the hell had a child and is graduating today.'

"please welcome our special singer, sam manson." Everyone was shocked but especially danny. _How could she be have a son. And whos the father?_ These and other questions ran through dannys head. Then sam came on stage.o

"this song is dedicated to our class but most importantly to danny fenton."

The song started.

_So we talked all night_

_About the rest of our lives_

_Where we're going to be when we turn 25_

_Keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same._

_After this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_Got something you need to say_

_Better say it right now cause you ain't got another day_

_We're moving on_

_And we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a movie without sound_

_And I keep thinking about that night in june_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came to soon._

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real cool_

_Stay home talking on the phone wit me_

_We'd get so excited _

_We'd get so scared_

_Laughing at our selves saying lifes not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

At this point another voice joined her and a spot light hit jazz who began to sing with sam.

_As we got on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_As our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

Now sam went back to singing. And everyone had to admit she had a beautiful voice. At this point there was a small break which sam took the opportunity to speak.

"everyone I have a confession to make. 3 years ago I went to a party which someone put alcohol in the punch. I drank some. That night me and a guy got so drunk we sleeped together. From that experience I got pregnant."

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school,_

_Still trying to break every single rule,_

_Will little brainy bobby be the stockbroker man_

_Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan_

_I keep, I keep_

_Thinking that its not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking its time to fly_

_And this is how I feel_

Once again jazz joined her singing the choras

_As we got on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_As our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

sam stopped singing but jazz was singin ; lalalalalala over and over again as sam talks.

"now I would like my son to please come up." Sam said. Then a young boy ran on stage. The audience gasped. He looked just like danny!

"everyone let me introduce my son. Daniel Marcus manson." Danny was in shock. Sam gave birth to a boy? Who look like himself, and was named danny. Some how danny could tell that Daniel was his son. He had the same hair, same face, heck even the same smile. There was no doubt he was danny's son. Sam started to sing again

_Well we think about tomorrow like we think about today_

_Can we survive it out there_

_Can we make it some how_

_It guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly its like we're men and women_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round_

_Will these memories end when I leave this town_

_I keep, I keep_

_Thinking that its not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking its time to fly_

_As we got on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_As our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

_As we got on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_As our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

_As we got on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_As our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

The song ended. Sam picked up her son and walked off stage with jazz. Everyone was in shock. Danny more so. Then some one started clapping. It was..._paulina?!_ then star, tucker, and the whole crowd. Then the final and loudest clap came from danny. After everyone got their diplomas danny found sam with her son and jazz. He walked over. Sam has yet to notice him but her son noticed him.

"mommy wook. He wooks wike me." He said pointing to danny. Sam turned around and was shocked to see danny standing there. It was a awkward couple of minutes when jazz broke the silence.

"um I'll just take Daniel to get some food." She said taking Daniel in her arms and walked off.

"so..."sam said.

"sam is Daniel...my...son?" danny asked caustically. She sighed.

"yes danny. Daniel is your son. 3 years ago at the party we got drunk and ended up..doing it. 7 months later I gave birth to Daniel." She explained.

"wait it was a premature delivery. And how could not figure it out. You had my child for 2 and ½ years an I didn't know but jazz did? My own sister?" he said getting kinda angry.

"yes danny. Jazz knew because I could trust her. She figured it out and helped me. She helped me find my grandma after my parents kicked me out. She helped me learn about pregnancy. She helped me in delivery. She helped me danny. Not you , her." She told him. Her eyes were tearing up.

"sam how was I suppose to help. I didn't think that night you would get pregnant. I used protection..." danny stopped realizing his mistake.

"wait. You remember? You remember getting drunk and going to bed with me?" she said getting angry.

"yes sam. In fact I did it because I loved you. I still do. That's why I didn't tell you I remember. I thought you didn't and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Which it still kinda did." He said with a chuckle. Sam look shocked.

"you...you love me?"

"y-yea I do. And I will always love you." Danny said smiling slightly. Suddenly sam jumped and kissed him. The kiss was so passionate, and so full of love. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. And I love you to danny fenton." She told him. They kissed again but nothing can compare to the first kiss.

"hey gwet awy fwom my mommy!" they heard. They broke apart and look in the direction of the voice and saw sam and dannys son. He ran up to them and jumped between them holding his arms up blocking his mom from the man. Sam chuckled and kneeled down to her sons level.

"Danny this is someone I love very much. Danny this is dan. And there is something very special about dan." She told him.

"wha?" he asked.

"well danny. Dan is your daddy." She told him. He looked at her strangely.

"my daddy?" he asked.

"yup. Hes you daddy." The young boy looked up to danny and his face broke into a grin.

"DADDY!" he said hold up his arms meaning he wanted danny to pick him up. Dan smiled as he picked little danny up. Little danny hugged dan. This is his first time meeting his father. Sam smiled. Danny and little danny looked at her then at each other and back to her. They held their arms open for her and brought her into the hug. It was one big family.

"aw look the family is reunited." Said an annoying male voice. The family look over to the intruder on their family time. It was tucker.

"uncwl twuck!" little danny exclaimed.

"wait uncle tuck? Tucker knew to?" danny said.

"I had no idea he knew. Tucker I never told you!" sam said.

"I came to your grandmas house and met little dan." Tucker said.

"how come you never told me?" sam said.

"I figured you'd tell me on your own." He said with a shrug. " so what are we going to do now?"

"NWAUSTY BURWGWER!" (nasty burger) said little danny. The gang laughed.

"so I take it hes just like danny?" tucker asked.

"so much its scary." Sam laughed and the gang walked off into the sunset.

_**OK WOW ITS LONGER THEN I EXPECTED. I COULDN'T HELP WRITE THIS WHEN I HEARD THE SONG. I NEVER WROTE A STORY LIKE THIS SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW EVERYONE!**_

_**MAGIC TINK 101**_


	8. together once again

"I don't know if I should go tuck

"I don't know if I should go tuck." Said a depressed blue eyed boy.

"Dan, you've been looking for ten years. Who knows she might be at the reunion." Tucker said.

"Fine tuck let me just grab my coat and we can go."

Danny grabs his coat and him and tucker go to the reunion and mingle with their old high school classmates. While talking with Valerie Danny looks up on stage and sees Mr. Lancer coming to make an announcement.

"All right everyone listen up." The talking continues. "That means SHUT UP!" the whole room shuts up as ordered. "I'm so glad I can finally do that." Lancer muttered. "Ok now I have an announcement to make. Now one person in here is the lead singer for the band tonight and she is one of my former students. Now I know she'll hurt me if I say her real name so please welcome the most successful student of year 2008. Sammie Dark!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Sammie dark was in their class but they all cheered. In the back of the gym you see a young raven headed woman holding a seven year old girl standing next to a tall guy with brown hair. You also see the raven headed woman sigh.

"Jake can you hold Lex for me?" she asked the man next to her.

"Sure babe." He said taking the young girl.

The young woman walked around the crowed up to the stage and grabbed lancer before he could leave. She put her hand to the microphone so no one could hear them.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she hissed.

"Just do what you do best and good luck...Miss Manson?" He said and left the stage. She sighed again and walked up to the microphone.

Samantha Manson was now 5"5' and she still had her violet eyes but just about everything else changed. Her wavy/curly hair was to her mid-back in a high pony tail type thing. Her lips were adorned with deep red lipstick and she had black eye shadow over her eyelids. The dress she was wearing was blood red with a deep v-neck in front and back and was off the shoulders with a wide black ribbon around her waist right under her bust. The skirt of her was long, sleek, and straight. None of that puffy crap every girl was wearing. It stopped at her ankles but there was a slit on either side of the skirt trailing up and stopped at right before her thigh. On her feet were black sandal like high heels.

"Thank you everyone. Well Mr. Lancer is right. And I won't tell you who I am, but if one person figures it out then I'll tell everyone. Now who would like to hear a song?!" Sam asked the crowed who were cheering.

"Alright will the rest of the midnights please come on stage?" You see three guys walk on stage and get to their equipment.

"Ok now this song is dedicated to a very special guy. Jake."

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_Shoulda let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing_

_We're only deceiving_

_Ourselves and I'm sick of the lie_

_And you're to late_

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with same_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

_Selfishly hated_

_No wonder your jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time. _

_And your to late_

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_You never call me when your sober_

_You only want it cause its over_

_Its over._

_How could I_

_Have burned paradise_

_How could I_

_Oo well never mind_

_So don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_Don't lie to me_

_Just get your things_

_I've made up your miiiind._

The song ended and everyone cheered.

"Thank you. Now I will go get some fresh air and let my band mates get back to their dates." Sam said and walked off the stage toward the doors leading to the lunch area. Outside Sam was sitting at a table looking up at the moon when she heard footsteps. She spun around quickly to see the upset face of Jake with Alex in his arms. Her eyes went wide. She knew what was going to happen. It happened many times before.

"Jake I know what is going to happen. Let me please just send Alex inside before you do. I don't want her to see this." Sam pleaded.

"Fine but then I'm going to teach you a lesson." He replied angrily. Sam came and got Alex and woke her up.

"Mama? What's the matter?" Alex asked seeing her mom crying.

"Lexy listen to me. I need you to go inside and look for one of my friends. He's tall with black hair and bright blue eyes. His name is Danny Fenton. Go get him to help me."

"Ok mama. I'll be back soon." She said and ran off to do her task.

Alex ran inside and ran into something hard but soft. She looked up and saw a tall man with black hair and looked down on her with bright blue eyes.

'Maybe this is the one mama was talking about'

"Hey you alright. That was quite a fall." He said.

"Yes I'm fine but...are you...Danny Fenton?" Alex asked him.

Danny blinked. "Um...yea. I am do I know you?"

"No but my mama knows you. She needs your help. Please come!" she said anxiously.

"Ok lead me to your mom." He told the girl.

"Follow me." She told him and ran back to the door. Danny followed her determined to find out what's happening. The girl opened the door and Danny could hear voices. One was a male and the other sounded like Sammie dark.

"LOOK YOU BITCH! I DON'T APPRECIATE THAT LITTLE STUNT UP THERE!"

"NO please don't! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" then he heard a lard smack.

"LOOK SAMANTHA DARK! OR SHOULD I SAY SAMANTHA _**MANSON!**_ Danny gasped.

'Sammie? Oh My God! She is here! I have to help her!' Danny thought to himself.

Danny could hear sobs. He turns to Alex.

"What's your name?" he asked urgently

"Alex." She replied.

"Ok Alex I need you to do something for me. Go inside and find my sister. She has red hair and light blue eyes. She is wearing a red dress. Tell her Danny said to watch you. Can you do that?" he asked her. She nodded slightly.

"Alright. Go." He said and she ran off.

Danny heard Sam sob louder. He got so angry at the person who had caused it that his eyes turned bright neon green. He ran over to where he heard Sam crying. The guy's back was turned to Danny with Sam in front of him looking up at him with tears in her eyes and a red outline of a hand on her cheek and her lip bleeding. Danny grabbed him by the shoulder and tuned him around and punched him in the jaw. The guy fell to the ground holding his jaw. He got up quickly and threw a punch but Danny dodged it and grabbed the guy's shoulders pulling him down and kneeing him in the stomach. The guy lost all the air in his lungs with that and fell to the ground wheezing. Danny grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so they were face to face.

"Look you." Danny growled. "If you **ever** touch a hair on her head it will be **A LOT** worse next time! **GOT IT?!**" Danny's eyes were bright green when he said this. The guy nodded rapidly. "Then get **OUT** of **MY FACE!**" Danny yelled throwing the guy to the ground. The guy scrambled to his feet and ran. Danny walked over to Sam and helped her up.

"Why did you leave us Sammie?" Danny cried whiled hugging Sam to him.

"I...I-I was afraid." She said closing her eyes and looked away from him.

"Afraid? What were you afraid of Sammie? What could have possibly scared you so much you had to leave us for ten years and take on a new life with a new name?" Danny asked.

"What was I afraid of?!" she yelled pulling away from him looking at him with an upset face. "What I was afraid of was rejection, _betrayal_, and most of all _**YOU**_!"

"Me?" Danny asked. "Why are you afraid of me? And why did you come back? I know its not to get lancer off your case."

"Danny, you want answers to complicated questions." She turned her head away then her head perked up. She turned back to him. "But I know a way to answer them." She said then quickly walked back in the school. Danny took a moment to watch her then ran after her.

Sam walked in the gym in a bee line to the stage with Danny following close behind. They past the rest of Sam's band and their dates. They saw and recognized the determined look on her face. Giving their dates a quick excuse the rest of the midnights ran up behind Danny and when Sam stepped on stage Danny stopped and Sam's band walked around Danny onto the stage. Sam quietly talked with her band. She pointed to one and told him something while he nodded. Then she pointed to the other to and told them something and they nodded. Sam said something else. After she talked they all gave a single nod. The first guy walked behind the curtain and the other two walked off stage. The first guy came back quickly and strained to wheel a grand piano on stage. Hearing all this the audience looked up on stage and started to watch and whisper and wait. Sam went over to help her long haired band mate and got the piano on the stage having it positioned to where the audience had a side view of it. Sam gave her band mate a not and he left. She walked over the piano and sat on the stool. She leaned into the mike to speak.

"Attention..." she turned her eyes to see that all the eyes were already on her.

"Ok then. Everybody someone had won. Danny Fenton figured it out. I will tell all of you who I am but first I would like to sing a this song. Its called my immortal. And its dedicated to Danny Fenton."

She started to play a smooth ballad on the piano and started to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childess fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still linger here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time can not erase_

_When you cry I wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these year_

_But you still have, all of me_

_You use to captivate me by your resonating lies_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time can not erase_

_When you cry I wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these year_

_But you still have, all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though your still with me _

_I've been alone although_

_When you cry I wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these year_

_But you still have, all of me_

_Of meee_

_Of meee_

_Of..._

On that note the song ended and the crowed once again erupted in applause.

"Now before I reveal who I am does anyone have a guess other then Danny and Mr. Lancer?" no one spoke. "Well since no one wants to take a guess I'll just tell you. But I promised I would let my daughter tell you all. Alex its time."

Five seconds later a little 7 year old girl in a red scoop neck shirt and a long black skirt with a slit to hr knee ran on stage with her flat laced boots. Same leaned down and picked up Alex.

"I, Sammie dark, am really..." Sam said in the microphone then held it to Alex's mouth so she could talk.

"SAM MANSON!" the little black haired girl yelled. Everyone in the audience, except Danny and Mr. Lancer, gasped. Everyone started muttering to each other. All around the room people were saying:

'Is that really Sam Manson? Didn't she leave?'

And

'I can't believe that Goth freak is Sammie dark.'

"Now I know what your thinking. And yes I, Sam Manson, am Sammie dark. As you can see I'm still a Goth and still sing. But right now I think I've been on stage more then spend time with my daughter. While I'm gone my band the midnights will play some music for you." Sam said and walked off the stage with Alex in hand and down in the back of the gym. Danny was in shock. After a few moments he snapped back into reality and looked to the back where Sam was laughing and dancing with her daughter. Danny smiled.

'Maybe I can convince her to stay. I need to make things right and I will.' Danny thought to himself. 'I will'

"I will" he whispered.

_**ITS FINALLY DONE! Ok I know you guys have been waiting forever but here it is. There might be another sequel but I need to know if you guys want one. Let me know k?**_

_**magic tink 101**_


	9. i'll miss you forever

_**OK GUYS HERE IT IS. I'M TRYING MY HAND AT TRAGEDIES SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.I DON'T OWN DP OR THE SONG I MISS YOU. **_

_**I'll miss you forever**_

"Danny I can't believe you!" Sam yelled running out of an ally way.

"Sam! It's not what it looks like! Paulina kissed me! I swear it!" Danny yelled following her.

It's been a year since the disasteroid and Danny and Sam have been going strong but Sam just walked into an ally where she saw Paulina making out with Danny.

"Bullshit! I know you've loved Paulina ever since you first laid your eyes on her! So don't give me that bullcrap!"

"Sam listen-" but he was cut off by Sam.

"I hate you Danny Fenton! I hate you! I never want to see you again do you understand me! Never again!" With that Sam ran off in tears to her house. Danny stood there heartbroken. He fell to his knees and began to weep.

"Oh danny-kins it's alright. You don't need that Goth bitch. You have me now." Paulina came over and put her hands on his shoulders, very pleased with herself.

"Get your fucking hands off me you little witch!" Danny said venomously. He lifted his head to show his bright green eyes. "And don't you ever call Sam a bitch ever again. You're the only bitch I know! You caused me to lose the love of my life. Now I'll make you pay!" Danny said then took a block of ice and though it at Paulina hitting her in the head. She passed out and Danny came back to realization.

"Oh my god. What did I do. I have to go! I need to-" before he finished talking a big black limo came out of nowhere and hit him. Danny was then flying and landed head first on the hard cold pavement with a crack. His vision was slowly fading but he could make out the driver. It was vlad.

"Vlad……." Danny whispered then everything went black.



Sam was at her house crying when she decided to listen to music. She was listening to everybody's fool when the door bell rang. She was the only one home so she had to answer the door. She looked though the peep hole and saw two cops standing there.

"Hello? Can I help you officers with something?" Sam asked after opening the door.

"Samantha Manson?" one of the cops asked.

"Yes that's me. Is there something wrong?" Sam was starting to get worried.

"Yes Miss Manson. We need you to come down to the amity park hospital."

"What? Why?"

"It concerns a one Daniel Fenton." The other cop said looking at his notepad. "He was hit with a car. He's in critical care and doesn't have much longer to live. He requested for you to come."

At that point Sam thought she was going to die. Her eyes started welling up in tears.

"No. nonononono NO! Danny no. can you give me a ride to the hospital please. There's no one home." Sam said with tears in her eyes. Hell she'd even run if she had to but driving would be faster to get to Danny.

"Of course. Miss. Manson might I asked what your relation to Mr. Fenton is?"A cop said while they got into the car.

"I'm his girlfriend." She replied simply. The cop car sped off with the sirens going. Within minutes they arrived at the hospital. Before they even stopped the car Sam was already out and running up the stairs to the ICU. She ran up to the reception desk.

"Daniel James Fenton. Where!?" Sam asked urgently.

"Room 260. Down the hall first door on the right." Sam ran down the hall and into Danny's room. When she saw him she gasped.

He was connected to a lot of tubes and machines. One of which was breathing for him. He had cuts all over his face and blood coated his black hair. His arm was in a cast as was his leg. The slow steady beats of his heart filled the room. After a minute, as if sensing sam's presence, Danny opened his eyes slowly. He attempted to smile at her but it failed.

"S-Sam." He said in a raspy voice. That was sam's breaking point. She broke down in tears. Danny look so sad seeing Sam broken.

"Oh Danny. I'm so sorry! I don't hate you! I love you! I'll always love you. No matter what. Oh Danny w-what happened?" Sam asked.

"I was hit with a car. It was vlad behind the wheel. I already told the cops. Their after him now. Sam I'm glad you don't hate me. Now I'm able to go on I'm complete." Danny said with a smile.



"Go on? What do you mean Danny? You can't leave me. I'll find you in the ghost zone. I'll find you and you can come back to amity." Sam said in hysterics.

"Sam I'm sorry. I'm not going to the zone. I'm going to heaven," Danny looked up. "Sam I have one request though. Well two really."

"Anything Danny. Just anything."

"Well one I want you to keep everyone here safe. I know you're able. Your one of the best ghost hunters I know."

"Ok I will."

"And now for number two. I want you to still celebrate my life. Every year on my birthday I want you to throw a kind of wake. And Sam. I want you to live your dream of being a singer. You're wonderful. You're a dreamer. Live your dream. Don't let me get in the way of it." Danny said starting to gasp for breaths.

"Yes yes. I'll do it Danny. Danny I love you."

"I love you to angel. Never forget that. I always will. Never forget that. Sam its time I go now. Good bye my angel. Never forget me." With that Danny closed his eyes and a steady monotone ring can be heard. He was gone.

"Danny? Danny! No! Danny you can't leave me! I can't handle you leaving! No, no, no." Sam broke down crying again. She sat there crying as Danny's parents and sister walked in.

"MY BABY! NOOO" maddie yelled and began to cry as well into her husband's chest as he held her close, tears welling in his own eyes.

"My little brother. I can't believe it." Jazz whispered and hugged her family and began to cry as well.

_**3 YEARS LATER AT DANNY'S ANNUAL WAKE**_

"Hello everyone." Sam was on stage and was now 19. It's been 3 years since Danny's death. Sam was still not over it. She always wore his colors. She went to work in a dark red shirt and black jeans with white shoes. And for formal events and for ghost hunting she wore black and silver. Right now she wore a black dress with silver jewelry and silver makeup.

"Thank you for coming. 3 years ago Danny Fenton was killed by vlad masters. Masters is still on the loose but the police almost have him. But today is a day to celebrate not morn. In following Danny's dying wishes he wants to have a celebration of his life once a year on his day of birth. I will be singing a song for all of you and then my band will do the rest of the music."

_Sha la la la la_

_Sha la,la,la,la_

_You use to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I love the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me…_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know…_

_I miss you…_

_Sha, la, la, la, la_

_I miss you….._

_You use to call me your dreamer_

_And Now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinkin back on the past_

_Its true time is flying by to fast…._

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know…_

_I miss you…_

_Sha, la, la, la, la_

_I miss you….._

_I know you're in a better place (yea)_

_But I wish I could see your face (oh)_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know…_

_I miss you…_

_Sha, la, la, la, la_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know…_

_I miss you…_

_Sha, la, la, la, la_

_I miss you….._

_I miss you_

The song ended and everyone was in tears. They continued on with the celebration but unknowing to them, they were being watched. Danny was sitting in heaven watching the whole thing.

"Thank you Sam. Thank you…my angel."



Back on earth Sam could have sworn she heard a voice. Then she knew. Danny was always watching her. She might never see him again but she'll always have a piece of him with her. She looked over at jazz who was drawing with a little 3 year old boy with black hair and bright azure eyes. He ran up to Sam.

"Mommy? Why have I never met daddy but we're at a party for him." The boy asked Sam.

"Because D.J. you daddy is in a better place. A place that's not cold or sad or upset. He's in a happy warm place."

"So he's in heaven?" the small boy asked.

"I guess I taught you your father's religion to well. Yes D.J. your daddy's in heaven. But he's always watching over us. Always."

" I miss daddy, mommy." He said with tears starting to well in his eyes.

"I know. I do to. I do to. Little Dan." Sam said and hugged her small son to her.

'Danny I miss you. And I love you. I always will and so will little Danny jr. we'll never forget you. Never.' Sam thought.

Up far away from the party in heaven Danny is smiling. 'My love and my son. Oh how I miss you.' Danny thought.

"Daniel?"

"Yes Father." Danny said getting up.

"I've done some thinking Daniel. I have decided to give you another chance at life. Be with your love and your son."

"Father. Are you sure?"

"Yes Daniel now go. Don't want to be late to your own party."

"Yes thank you Father." Happily Danny fell through the clouds and turned into Danny Fenton. He landed outside the house and walked up to the door. He opened it and walked in. on one payed any mind to him just were crying and sulking around.

"Didn't I ask that it be a celebration. Not a morning." Danny said. Everyone looked at him quickly. No one spoke. All just looked in shock. Not a single noise was heard. Until………….

"d-Danny?" a small female voice was heard from the back. Everyone parted a path to reveal Sam who stood with tears in her eyes.

"Yes it's me. My angel." Danny said walking toward her.



"But-but how is this possible. You're dead."

"God gave me a second chance at life. To be with my love, and my son." Danny replied. "I'm back Sam. And I'm staying."

"Oh Danny!" Sam said and ran to him. "I missed you so bad. Never let go Danny."

"I won't Sam. I never will." Danny felt a small pressure at his pocket and knew that the Father left a little gift for Danny to give Sam. Be pulled out a diamond ring and slid it on her left ring finger. "Never again."

Sam gasped but then kissed Danny. The kiss was so passionate that the whole room stayed quiet.

"Forever we'll be together." Sam said. Danny smiled and hugged Sam.

"Forever we'll be together." He repeated.

_**The end.**_

_**Wow I know it's really sad. But it pretty much has a happy ending. But it's a lot longer than I thought it would be. Oh well the longer the better. Review please. And tell me do you guys think I have a hand for writing tragedies? Let me know!**_


	10. numb

_**NUMB**_

_**OK so this story was inspired by the song numb by linking park. So obviously I don't own the song or the show 'danny phantom'. The show belongs to butch hertmen who should try to get danny phantom back harder then hes trying to now. Ok so enjoy the story and flames will be used to fuel my flame thrower and used to fire at my brother. Enjoy the story.**_

Samantha manson was walking to school like everyday wearing what she wears every day. Of course that's her mothers fault. Her mom picks her clothes. Today, like everyday, she chose the white mini skirt and baby pink long sleeved top. Samantha's red hair was in its usual style. In a low half pony tail. Samantha was the most popular girl in school, guys fawned over her and her parents dress her in pink. This was samantha's life and she just _loved_ it. And here she just arrived and the heaven she called hell. School.

"Samantha! Samantha! Guess what! You were nominated for prom queen!" a latino girl yelled to her running up.

"um.. paulina I'm only a freshman. I can't be prom queen. Only seniors are." Samantha said with a sigh.

"but they nominated you!"

"yes but I won't accept. It belongs to a senior girl. Not a freshman girl." Samantha opened her locker to show it full of lavender and pink.

"you can't reject it! You have to accept! It will so up your popularty!"

"sorry pauli I'm not accepting it. Now lets get to class." Samantha said and walked away and instead of going to her class she went to the janitors closet. Samantha hated her life. She just wanted to end it. Her father beat her. She was thought to be popular and happy but she wished she was an outcast. And she loved the color black. Not pink, but black and she HATED being called Samantha, she wants to be called sam. She wants to be an individual. She wants to write books and storys. Her mom is making her act. Sam HATES acting, almost as much as the color pink. In the closet she pulled out her pen and rolled up her sleeve. Sam was a closet emo. That even meant the cutting. Yes cutting, which is what she was doing now. Her arm was full of scars. One of these days she should open them all much deeper and just end this hell she calls life.

The bell rang and sam put on band-aids and went to the morning assembly. She got there and the curtains were closed. She sat at the front row like always. The principal came up and made an announcement.



"ok students today before the school news we will actually start today with a band. Please meet the phantoms!" the curtains open and there at the microphone was a very cute boy with black hair and bright azure eyes. He was wearing all black, silver, blue and green.

"good morning casper. My name is danny fenton and I'm an outcast at this school. I have a dedication to the song we will play. Its dedicated to a certain girl who was in the park last night at mid-night. If your wondering how I know. I was there. Heres to that girl."

Sam was surprised. That was her. He saw her!

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

**Sam pov**

Yesterday my mom got made at me for being late since I was out with friends. She was the one who told me to go with them. No matter what I do I can't do anything right!

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you 

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

It all made sense now. She had to tell her mom what she want to be, what she wants to do. But first i have to thank danny fenton. Well nows the chance the band is getting to their seats in the audience. I got up and walked over to him. He saw me and smiled.

"hey princess. What can I do for the royal princess."

"nothing. You've done enough as it is. Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek and ran to the door to go home and talk with her mom. Danny smiled.

**At sams house NO POV**

Sam walks in the front door and her mom is sitting in the parlor right next to the door. Pam goes to investigate after hearing the door open.

"Sammie? What are you doing home?"

"mom I have to talk to you."

"ok I'm listening." Her mother said in a stern voice.



"mom. Look I know you want me to be pretty and popular but I'm not happy. I love the color black. I hate the color pink. I want to be a writer and I hate to act. I don't want to be popular. I hate paulina and I want to be an outcast."

"Sammie. How could you. Being popular and being an actress is your dream…"

"no that's your dream mom. And you know what else dad beats me! That's right when you leave he beats me! All those accidental falls down the stairs were actually purposeful pushes down." Sam began to cry.

"WHAT! No one hurts my baby! Mark!" her husband walks down the stairs.

"mark I want a divorce. How dare you hurt my daughter! I'm going back to sammies father once and for all."

"you little brat. You told your mother now you will pay!" mark yelled to sam. Sam cries harder and trys to hide.

"get out of my house before I call the police mark." Pamala yelled.

"fine! But I'll be back. And I'll get my revenge." Mark ran out the door and slammed it shut.

"Sammie honey, You can come out." Sam came out of the closet.

"mom I'm going to go do a couple things. Just real quick." Sam said slightly shaking.

"ok honey. I'll be out here when your done." Pam said concern in her voice.

Sam went upstairs to begin her transformation. One and a half hours later sam's foot steps were heard but heavier. Pam jumped up to see what her daughter was doing for the past hour and a half. She saw sam and gasped. Sam was wearing a long sleeved black top, which stuck to her body like a second skin, that was tucked into her baggy, black pants covered in lavender zippers and chains, her hair was black and cut to her shoulders and put up in a high half ponytail. Her shoes were big combat boots with steel toes. She had black eyeliner, purple lipstick, and dark purple eye shadow.

"sammie……i..i…oh Sammie what have you done! You cut your hair! Your wearing that horrid color! How could you!" pamala screamed.

"with a packet of dye and a credit card." Sam said dully yet with a huge smile on your face.

"go change this instant!" pam yelled.

"nope sorry mom. Need to go to school." Sam said with a smirk and walked out the front door. She got to school and as she walked through the doors the whole student body gasped. Then paulina came running up to her screaming.

"Samantha what have you done!" paulina yelled.



"something I should have done a long time ago. Paulina. I hate you. I think you're a slut and a skank." Sam told her calmly then walked away to find the boy who made this possible. She was hoping this was the beginning of a great friendship, a great life, and perhaps that danny fenton will be more then just a friend. But that is something that will be found out later on. Now it was time to start high school for real. She is no longer _numb_.

_**Fin**_

_**OK EVERYONE THERE IT IS. I AM WRITING THIS ON THE CAR RIDE. IT IS SATERDAY JULY 14 AT 4:22 AND SINCE YOUR READING THIS ITS POSTED SO REVIEW. OH THE REASON I'M WRITING THIS IN A CAR IS BECAUSE I AM MOVING TODAY. I'M WITH MY GRANDPARANTS AND MY BROTHER AND MOVING UP NORTH. WISH ME LUCK WITH MY NEW LIFE AND REVIEW. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! **__****___

_**Ash AKA TINK3 **_


	11. haunted

_**Ok guys I know I haven't written anything in a while but I finally got inspiration. This is my Halloween fic this year. The inspiration was a story my teacher told us today about........well you'll find out in the story. Now this isn't really a story taking place during Halloween its just kinda spooky. So tell me what you think. I don't own anything.**_

The front door opened suddenly scaring a bunch of people in the main lobby. In walks a young woman with a large grin on her face and beside her was a tall man with a adoring smile on his face. The woman held the mans hand and pulled him into toward the front desk.

"come on danny I want to get my room number. I hear I got a really good one" the woman said. Her amethyst eyes sparkling.

"I'm coming sam. You know your room isn't going anywhere and me and tucker are hungry." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"I know you guys are hungry but I want to see my room." Sam walks up to the desk and the woman there looked at sam kindly.

"hello miss. May I have your name, hall, and room and I'll get your key." The 30 year old blond asked.

"my name is Samantha manson, I'm in the Kamola Hall and I have the very top room. The one on the roof." Sam said with delight.

The womans eyes widened. "y-you have the pent room? Oh my God. A-are you sure you want to stay there? I mean we could find you a different room if you want." The woman said in a panic voice.

"why? Whats wrong with that room?" danny asked stepping in with a concerned look etched on his face.

"w-well. T-theres Lola." The woman stuttered out. Danny rose an eyebrow.

"and who is Lola?" Danny asked. This time Sam butted in.

"it dosen't matter. Can I just have my key please? I would like to go to my room now." sam demanded getting impatient.

"Sammie I," danny started but was cut off by sam.

"no Dan. We might be dating but I still make my own decisions." Sam turned to the lady at the front desk. "now I'd like to have my key."

The woman shook her head a little and gave sam the key and muttered 'nice knowing you girl'

"what was that?" Sam said.

"oh nothing" the woman replied lightly. Sam looked at the woman then shrugged her shoulders turned and walked away. Danny looked at the woman suspiciously before being pulled away by his girlfriend.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The trio walked up the final flight of stairs, sam once again being excited, danny still being worried and suspicious, and tucker gasping for air. Sam rolls her eyes hearing tucker gasping.

"tucker would you stop with that noise! I think the whole building can hear you gasping."

"sorry sam –gasp- but your –gasp- room –gasp- is so –gasp- high up –gasp- I'm not as fit –gasp- as I was as –gasp- a teen –gasp-" tucker said with difficulty. Sam laughed.

"tuck you weren't fit as a teen either." Danny said chuckling. Finally they reached the door at the top of the stairs. Sam was so excited she practically jumped on the door. She unlocked the door and opened it. She looked inside and grinned.

"its perfect! I love it!" when the boys entered the room the saw the walls were black, the bed was a deep red, and there was large French doors at the other side of the room with black lace curtains.

"yup this room defiantly screams goth." Tucker said receiveing a elbow to the gut by danny.

"it looks great sam. I don't think your mom decorated it did she?" danny asked looking at the gothic crying girl picture on the wall.

"heck no! if my mom did it she would have made it all pink and white –gag- thank you grandma!" right then danny's ghost sense went off and he gasped.

He looked across the room at the French doors. There at the patio was a girl in a black mourning dress with an evil look in her eyes. Her blond hair long and stringy her face evident of her crying. She gave him an evil smile before sam stepped in front of him.

"danny what is it!? Is it a ghost?" she asked concerned by her boyfriends sudden spacey-ness.

"I'm fine." Danny said closing his eyes and rubbing his eyes a little. "just tired. I think I'm going to go back to my dorm. I'll see you later. I love you." he told her and kissed her.

"alright. Call me tonight though." She told him.

"you know guys I'm going to go too. I need some meat and sam you probably want to get the room the way you want it." Tucker said.

"ok see you guys later." Sam said as the boys left the room. They walked down the stairs in silence. Tucker knew danny needed his help. It's a guy thing.

"so what ghost do you need me to look up?" tucker said once they got out the front door of the dorm, pulling out his PDA.

"you know me too well tuck. Too well. Now tell me what you know about Lola Kamola."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam lays in her bed and closes her eyes taking in a deep breath. Then she opens her eyes sensing something. She looks at the door and sees a shadow on the other side. Sam gets up slowly and goes to the door. She opens it to see nothing. She closes the door and the shadow is gone.

"that what weird." Sam said to her self. But she shrugged it off. She went over to her CD player and puts in her Evanescence cd and turns it on. The cd automatically goes to the song Tourniquet.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lola Kamola! Dude how can you not know about Lola Kamola!?" tucker exclaimed.

"I just don't. now mind telling me about her? like was she popular? How did she die?" danny said concerning-ly.

"well she wasn't popular that's for sure. Even though she was really pretty she was a loner. But she was engaged. And as for how she died. She commited suicide."

"what? If she was engaged why did she kill herself?"

"well it was right at the beginning of world war 2. her fiancé was sent to france and he got killed. She couldn't live without him so she killed herself to be with him. And since she didn't really have any friends no one even thought about looking for her till a week after she killed herself."

"how did she kill herself?" danny asked curiously.

"well her room was the very top one of kamola hall. Infact it was the same one Sam is in. anyway she hung herself from the gas pipe in the room. Don't you remember that bend in the pipe?"

Danny thought back to Sams room and remembered the long iron pipe across the ceiling and the large bend in the middle of it.

"is this lola dangerous?"

"well as the rumors go she just finds lost term papers and plays loud music. Stuff like that. I can do more research though." Tucker said opening the door to his and dannys dorm room they shared.

"I would appreciate that tuck." Danny said laying down on the couch. "wake me if you find anything important." With that danny fell asleep.

Tucker looked down at him and chuckled "your wearing yourself out dude." Then tucker got to work.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sam begins to sing along to the song when she looked out her French doors. There she sees the evil face that danny did earlier. sam breaths in and screams. But her music is so loud that no one can hear her. then the ghost of lola fly over to sam and overshadows her.

"this body should be and appropriate vessal. Oh james I'm coming. I'll be with you soon." She said then pulled a long rope out of the closet and began to make a noose.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"danny. Danny. Dude wake up!" tucker yelled trying to wake up danny. Tucker sighed.

"GHOST!" tucker yelled. But danny still slept. "damn that usually wakes him up. Tucker thinks for a minute. Then comes up with an idea.

"I hope this works. DANNY! SAMS IN DANGER!" tucker yelled. Danny shot straight up and changed into danny phantom in the process.

"SAM!" danny yells.

"dude! Come down here so I can tell you how she's in danger." Danny lowers to tuckers level.

"tuck tell me quickly if sams in trouble I need to help her."

"ok so I did more research on lola. Turns out that in her old room girl keep dying like they keep committing suicide and always the same way, hanging from the pipe. They were always found by their boyfriends or fiancés. No girl that lived in that room and survived." That was all danny needed to hear. The shot like a bullet out the window and toward sams dorm room.

­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'sam' just finished making the noose and brought a chair over to the pipe right where the bend was. She stood on the chair and tight one end of the rope around it. Then she put the noose end around her neck. She tightened it accordingly and smiled before kicking the chair from under her. right when the chair flew from her feet, a ball of green energy hit the rope and broke it. She fell to the ground and looked up, at the intruder murderously.

"I don't think so Lola! Your not killing sam!" danny told her.

"you!" 'sam' said with bittnerness and hatred in her voice. Then a ghost emerged from sam. "you will not interfere with my plans to return to james!"

"james? Ever think that james in the ghost zone?!" danny said bitterly kneeling down beside the unconscious sam.

"did you think I wouldn't look there?! That's the first place I looked! He wasn't there. Now I'm going to kill you then I'm going to use your girlfriends body as a vessal to the after life. To heaven. Then I'll finally be with james again." Right when she finished danny fired a ghost ray at her. Lola screamed and suddenly in a flash a tall man with brown hair, green eyes, and a spectral aura around him.

"who the heck are you!?" danny asked. But before the man could answer Lola yelled out

"JAMES!" the man turned around and saw the woman hes been looking for, for almost 80 years.

"LOLA!" he flew over to her quickly and hugged her close to him. "I'm so sorry sweet heart. I've been looking for you everywhere but I couldn't find you. then I heard you screaming."

"james I thought you were in heaven. You don't know how many times I've tried to go up to you."

"oh I know how many times. About 79."said tucker coming into the room. With his PDA in hand.

"and how would you know that?" lola asked him.

"well you killing yourself would be once. Then there has been 78 woman that died in this room. Sam would have been the 79th woman the 'commited suicide'. " tucker said motioning to the woman in dannys arms.

"Lola you killed innocent women just to come to me?!" james said shocked.

"yes I did james. But I did it because I love you. and if I could have you then why should they be with the one they love?" without anyone noticing sam began to stir. After hearing lola sam begins to speak suprising everyone.

"because Lola everything happens for a reason. You would have one day been with james again if you hadn't kill all those women. Heck if you hadn't killed yourself he would have found you one day." She said sitting up. She saw the noose around her neck and saw the broken rope on the pipe. Her eyes widened.

"danny. What happened to me?" sam asked.

"I'll explain later. I'm just so happy your alright." Danny said hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and began to cry tears of relief and worry from this whole ordeal.

"lola I think its time we go now. I already have us a nice home in the ghost zone." James said holding lolas hand.

"I'll go anywhere with you james. Just don't leave me again."

"never." James told her with a smile then both james and lola faded into nothing going to their new home in the ghost zone.

The trio watched the couple and sam and Danny hugged each other tightly.

"sam do you want to just come over to our apartment? You can sleep in my bed and I'll just sleep on the couch." Danny suggested.

"thanks dan. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Sam said. The trio all walked out the door leaving the room and hopefully the memories behind.

_**Wow 6 pages and 2,171 words. That is a lot for not writing in a few months haha. But the words just flew through my fingers. So its not one of my best works but tell me what you think. What did you like what did you not like. Oh and with lola I don't really know that much information. I made up a lot of it. Lola Kamola was a student of Washington state university and she was a loner and her true love did get killed in WWII. She did kill herself in the way I explained and she does just find term papers and play loud music and such but that is it. I made up the rest. So let me know what you think!**_


End file.
